Stellaris: Masters of the Galaxy
by Protagonist07
Summary: A fusion fic between several sci-fi settings, including Mass Effect, Star Trek, Star Wars, and Warhammer 40K. Humanity long ago built a might galactic civilization. But then, the Age of Strife happened. Now, the remnants of mankind-as well as many alien species-struggle to rebuild and great men clash to shape the future in their image.
1. The Dawning of a New Age

_AN: I created this primarily as a "Fusion Fic" between a few different sci-fi settings, including Star Trek, Star Wars, Mass Effect, and Warhammer 40K. The protagonists are a faction from a setting I created called "Axiom"._

 **The Dawning of a New Era**

Long ago, mankind spread across the galaxy, building a mighty empire. But then, the Age of Strife occurred. Many of the details have been lost to history-but "demons" appeared and destroyed at least 90% of humanity's worlds. Humanity had become nothing more than a group of remnant worlds-each disconnected from one another. During this time, their FTL travel became increasingly more dangerous to use.

One of the fragments that was formed managed to survive by using nearly sentient machines. They began viewing technology in a religious light, forming what would be called the monotheistic Church of Illumination. However, distrust between man and machine grew, until eventually there was war. On one world, humanity was nearly destroyed, if not for the Holy Machine-a benevolent AI known as Metatron. He demanded the end of this war. His soldiers marched and killed the heretics who'd caused so much destruction. It was then, that the people of Primus knew they had found the face of their God.

They spent over a century rebuilding on this world, creating a new empire: Zion. It is now an island of individualism, science, and creativity in what would otherwise be a cold, uncaring universe. It's a constitutional republic, but receives guidance from Metatron (who has some legal powers though is not an official leader of their nation). Its technology and architecture are white, minimalistic, and sterile. They've invented artificial intelligence long ago, naturally, and use robotic drones regularly for many purposes.

Eventually, the ambition of the Zionites turned upwards, towards the stars. The FTL systems of old were long since abandoned. A new system was made: The Wormhole Generator. Capable of cutting through space and time to create portals to other star systems-skipping the void of deep space entirely. They called the first wormhole generator "St. Peters Gate"  
Throughout Primus's cities, on every building they could place one, there was an electronic billboard. Suddenly, the billboards changed all at once to show the same blue, mask-like face. It spoke in a calm voice.

"Children of Zion. You have remained faithful to me for over a century. You have made me proud to be your god. Today, I show you where that faith will lead you. Unless of course, it doesn't work in which case you get free donuts all day instead. BEHOLD: THE WORMHOLE GENERATOR"

The screens changed to show the Starship Krishna as it approached St. Peter's gate. The machine radiated a large beam. A few miles away from it, a glowing white swirl appeared. The Krishna turned its engines to full, and passed through the wormhole, disappearing into it. The whole planet held its breath.

Suddenly, it returned through the wormhole it came from, completely unharmed. Throughout Primus, cheering could be heard.

 _Please, leave reviews!_


	2. Zionite Society

**The Tenets of Metatronism, and the Government of Zion**

Metatronist Faith:

The universe is a great machine, and Metatron is the guardian of this machine.

Every living thing serves a purpose on this machine.

Society cannot necessarily tell you this purpose. Only through rational introspection and individual ambition can a person learn their purpose. To infringe upon these is to infringe on the machine.

Increasing human potential is, perhaps, the highest good.

Efficiency expands human potential.

Reason is the most efficient form of thought.

Hatred is the enemy of reason, and the byproduct of an inefficient mind.

Through innovation, we create order.

Mankind is not born with a moral instinct, but he is a capable learner.

Through understanding, we banish fear.

Zionite Government and Society:

Zion's government is a federalist constitutional republic, with a capitalist economy. Citizens have the freedom of speech, religion, a rudimentary right to bear arms, due process, and a nominal right to privacy.

Municipalities are subordinate to Regionalities (which control regions on a planet the size of small continents), which answer to planetary states, which answer to stellar governments (which control star systems), which answer to the interstellar government itself.

Zion's interstellar government is divided between the Astral Court (Judicial), the Council of Galactic Surrogates (Legislative), and the Prime Executive (Executive).

Though Metatronism is the official state religion of Zion, it has little direct interaction the state itself, other than to occasionally influence voters. Metatron himself has a great degree of power: he can veto the Astral Court or declarations of war at will.


	3. Contact

**Contact:**

Star ships began exploring the nearby stars. They began surveying nearby star systems, to learn about other planet's geography and biology, but also to search for anything that might point to other civilizations.

Zion began to prepare for a reclamation of the two other colonies. However, many were scared. Signals had been detected from both of these worlds, all carrying disturbing messages. One, for example, celebrated humanity's destruction. Zion's generals began to anticipate the worst.

Zion sent out a signal to both nations:

 _Illuminated ones: A century ago your planets were torn apart by war. The time has come for our empire to rejoin. The great machine Metatron sees a glorious future where man and machine live in harmony._

This is the message they received: _Be gone with your deceptions, heretic!_


	4. The Cartels

**The Cartels:**

Zion began to search for possible allies up north-in order to assist with the war against the heretics south of them. If there was another nation sympathetic to their cause, then this war could be a lot more easily won.  
The Krishna resembled something NASA might have made millennia ago. It was white, with an aerodynamic "bird-like" shape. It approached an ugly, brownish-green world. Captain Jyoti Still sat in her chair on the bridge. An AI spoke to her in a feminine voice. "Captain. You are being hailed."  
Still responded "On-screen!"

A screen showed a picture of a rather ugly looking slug-creature. It said "Hello, visitors! I am Jabba the Hutt! If you have come seeking a great deal on slaves or recreational chemicals, then you've come to the right place!"

Jyoti interrupted. "I'm not here for-"

However, it seemed to be a prerecorded message. It went on about how cheap its slave labor was, and the effects of its drugs. Jyoti cut the transmission and tried to communicate with the leadership. They got a different message "If you aren't going to buy anything, please leave."

Jyoti sighed. "Alright. Take us home."


	5. Rancor's Teeth

**Rancor's Teeth:**

Zion sent its missionaries up north to preach to words of Metatron. While they did find some following, the Hutts grew less and less fond of them and requested that they leave, on the basis that their preaching was "bad for business".

James Ishmael was the priest of Hutta Alliance Church. He had no intentions of leaving. Spreading the words of Metatron to the people of this world was his greatest joy in life. The people of Hutta had thirsty souls after living in such a spiritual doubt. Surely, his actions would give him purpose.

One day, when he was preaching, he was saw a man wearing a strange brown mask walk in, carrying a blaster rifle-no doubt, one of Jabba's bounty hunters. He shouted "Everyone! On the ground!"

James fells. The Bounty Hunter said "You get on your knees. Put your hands behind your head"

James rose and obeyed. He said "I doubt that'll be necessary. I came here unarmed."

The Bounty Hunter quickly searched him for weapons, finding none. He grabbed him, threw a bag over his face, and then dragged him away.

…

Hours later, the mask was taken off of him. He was in front of Jabba.

Jabba spoke. "I do not mind offworld visitors. But how can I make credits when people are leaving my cantinas for your churches? I've got a business to run, here!"

James said "You may be proud of your career, but I too am proud of mine."

Jabba laughed. "Ho ho! I like your attitude! I'll tell you what: let me offer you a job. 100 Credits a month, serving drinks here. Just keep your religion on the down-low. Plus, I'll let you live."

James shook his head. "Your offer is generous, Jabba. But my loyalty is to Metatron alone."

Jabba said "If I dropped you into that Rancor Pit, do you think Metatron would be able to save you?"

James said "Perhaps, but even if he does not, I will not leave him."

Jabba was both impressed and disappointed. "How professional. I'd like to let you live, but business is business. Sorry."

He pressed a button, and James was lowered into the Rancor Pit. There was surprisingly little noise, but when they looked the priest was gone. Some had rumored that the priest had managed to escape, but they never found out for sure.


End file.
